


The Simple Things And Subtleties

by DefaltManifesto



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Sex, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is usually the one that takes care of Harry. This time, Harry takes care of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Things And Subtleties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scepticallyopenminded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/gifts).



> Title taken from Rain by Hollywood Undead cuz that's what I listened to while writing it. Written to cheer myself up and also for a fellow 1D fan so yeah. :D

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

It wasn't like it had been a particularly difficult day. They'd had far worse in the last few weeks, but Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Louis look so rundown. By the time Harry got out of the shower, Louis was already passed out on the huge hotel bed, still dressed in the uncomfortable shit they wore sometimes for their shows. Sighing, Harry finished toweling off his hair and then crawled up onto the bed beside Louis to begin poking him in the ribs. Louis just gave a sleepy grumble and rubbed his face into the pillow.

Harry waited another moment before getting to his feet and walking around to the other side of the bed to scoop Louis up in one smooth motion. Instead of protesting, Louis just wrapped himself around Harry's larger form like a squid, nuzzling his neck and humming with contentment as Harry carried him towards the bathroom.

"Bath or shower?" Harry asked. He set Louis down, sitting upright, on the counter before moving over to the bathtub and pushing back the curtain.

Louis rubbed at his eyes and leaned back against the mirror. "Bath is good."

Harry turned the hot water on with a little twist of the cold water too for good measure. Then he walked back over to Louis and tugged off his sweater before unlacing his boots and tugging them off his feet to toss into the bedroom, which left only Louis' insanely tight black trousers which Harry knew he was going commando under because he'd watched him get dressed before the show. It took a combined effort to get them off but once Louis was nude, he didn't hesitate to pick him up once more.

By then the bathtub was full so he turned the faucets off with his foot before lowering Louis down into the water. Louis kept one arm stubbornly around Harry's neck, lips sliding into a pout as he looked up at him. Harry gave an exaggerated groan then decided fuck it, he didn't mind getting wet again really, and tugged off his shirt and sweatpants to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Louis sat up long enough for Harry to climb in behind him, but then he leaned back into Harry's weight and nuzzled his neck.

"Want me to wash you too?" Harry asked, even as he reached for the bar of soap.

Louis nodded into his neck and kissed his throat in response. Harry pressed a kiss of his own to Louis' temple and then set about washing him up. He didn't rush it, taking his time sliding the soap over both of Louis' arms then down his chest and over his hips and thighs. Louis didn't hesitate to spread his legs, hips canting up in a shameless invitation that made Harry laugh.

"You sure you up for that right now? You're practically falling asleep," Harry said, voice soft.

"Yeah, wanna feel you..." Louis said. He twisted his head to kiss along Harry's jaw and then grabbed his hand to push Harry's free hand up against his cock.

Harry pulled away long enough to put the soap off to the side and then ran his hands down Louis' chest to stroke over his cock and then down over his balls as well. He kept the touches slow, leisurely, working Louis up to it nice and gentle. Then, as Louis' hips began to twitch up for more, he took his hands away completely, sliding one down to part his thighs even more and the other down to start letting his fingers play over his hole.

"Fuck, yeah that's it," Louis sighed, more tension draining out of him as he reclined into Harry's chest.

Harry dropped his lips to Louis' neck, scraping his teeth over his the sensitive skin. Louis whined and rocked his hips down onto Harry's fingers with enough force that the tips of two of his fingers slid in.

"Fucking greedy," Harry chastised.

"Please, c'mon Hazza," Louis said. "Gimme a finger..."

"Just one," Harry said. "For now..."

There was a bit of resistance as he slid the first finger in but Louis seemed to relax even further into it. He was careful, not wanting to stress Louis' body after so much work, but it became apparent rather quickly that one finger wasn't enough so after a few minutes, Harry gave him a second. His other hand hiked Louis leg a little higher so he could have more room to work with. Once he was able, he hooked his fingers up and began to rub at Louis' prostate, a slow and steady pressure that matched the rhythm of the soft kisses along Louis' slim neck.

Louis wasn't able to rock down onto his fingers much, or pull away, so Harry let himself enjoy the control he had. Louis' cock was fully hard now, but Harry had no intention of touching it. Sleepy and responsive as he was, Harry was determined to make Louis come from his fingers alone, and from the way Louis was twisting and biting harder at Harry's neck, he was going to accomplish his goal.

The steady circling of his fingers soon had Louis keening for him, his hands stretching up to twist in Harry's curls. Harry let Louis maneuver him into another kiss, a wet, sloppy thing that made Harry's own pleasure burn low in his gut, but that wasn't his main focus. This was about Louis after all. He renewed his efforts, working in a third finger and beginning to thrust, stopping to apply pressure on the bundle of nerves within him at random intervals so that he always caught Louis off guard.

"Harry..." Louis' moan tapered off into a sigh and when he came, his whole body went rigid, a taunt line arching up out of the water.

Harry removed his fingers as Louis rode out the aftershocks. He slid out from behind Louis next, giving his own body a cursory dry off before turning back towards the tub where Louis looked content to just recline in the water.

"You're going to have to come out of there eventually," Harry said.

"Mmm..." Louis held out his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes and helped him out of the tub before grabbing one of the fluffy towels and rubbing it over every inch of the other boy. Once they were both dry again, he scooped Louis back up and carried him back into the bedroom, peppering his face with short kisses as he did so.

"You always do such a good job taking care of me Lou," Harry said quietly as Louis stretched out on the bed.

"Yeah?" Louis rolled onto his stomach, still on top of the comforter.

Harry crawled onto the bed beside. "Mmhm. Figured I should just take care of you for once."

"I'm not complaining."

Louis rolled into Harry's warm weight and Harry stretched out to flick the lamplight off before securing his arm around Louis' lower back. Everything else could wait for tomorrow.


End file.
